


Some Works

by Dollface77



Series: Hiatus or Something Maybe [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Female Rock Lee, Female Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 14:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dollface77/pseuds/Dollface77
Summary: Just stuff I have sitting in my folders. Either ones I haven't worked on in a while or sort of lost the drive. I may pick them back up sometime but until then I'll just put them up here. Each chapter is a different work unless stated otherwise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fix-It fic I started, with Neji being thrown back into what seems to be an alternate universe closely linked to his original one. So. Yeah.

When he opened his eyes, he didn't suspect that dying would be like falling asleep and waking in the afterlife. So for quite some time, he just stared blankly. Until the languid thought that what he'd been staring at certainly looked a lot like the ceiling in his room floated into his mind. And then there was an itch at his ribs and his brow furrowed a little. He'd never really thought about it but being itchy had never crossed his mind when thinking about what it'd be like in the afterlife. Speaking of which, where was his father? Weren't departed loved ones supposed to greet their family as they joined them in death? His head turned on his pillow, staring blankly out of his window. Now that he was sort of paying attention he could hear cheerful birds and watched as one landed on the circular rim of his large window.

It sang for him merrily and he wondered if creatures also came to the same afterlife as humans. He was not able to contemplate this long however as a door slid open and he turned his attention there. His mother, younger and missing the creases of stress of the past war and battles, met his pale gaze with her own. A smile graced her soft face.

“Good morning, Neji.” her soft voice wafted over and he blinked. “Your teammates are waiting for you.” she held up a bento, “I'll set this here and let you get dressed.” before she gently slid the door shut again. He sat up from his futon, blinking as he realized two things.

The first was that his body was much smaller and much weaker than it should have been.

The second was that no, he most certainly was _not dead_.

xXx

He twitched, staring at the Third Hokage (Kami, seeing the old man made him choke back so many emotions) as the old man puffed at his pipe. Still it wasn't nearly as strange, _and he shuddered at the memory_ , as female Lee.

“You understand,” and Neji snapped back to respectful attention, “That your...Story will have to be verified by T&I?”

“Yes sir.” he nodded, pursing his lips. The older man eyed him for a moment before nodding, a hand movement bringing in an ANBU. That was how Neji found himself with Yamanaka Sr., the blond man narrowing his eyes at him. Neji breathed in deep. There was always the off- _extremely off_ , chance that everything was an especially powerful jutsu of some sort. Still, the feeling of having to relive all of those memories made him grit his teeth and he felt a protective ache in his chest when he saw the wide foxy grin in his mind's eye. Neji was very protective of his blond friend, more so than he was of even Hinata. By the time they'd gotten to his death, Neji knew he'd been restrained to the chair he was in because he knew he was shaking and twitching.

He slumped when the man deemed it enough and pulled back.

He struggled not to pass out but his young body couldn't keep up and he fell into oblivion.

When he woke it was to his uncle's stoic features, his mother's teary face and the Third Hokage. “I believe they held a right to know.” the old man puffed on his pipe languidly as his mother threw her arms around him tightly.

“Neji, my poor Neji, I'm so sorry!” she cried and Neji frowned, hugging her back.

“It's not your fault.” he soothed, rubbing her back comfortingly.

“Neji.” he locked eyes with the Clan head. The man bowed, startling him. “Thank you for protecting my child.” he rumbled and Neji tensed up. “Though I was...Surprised to know that my oldest was a woman where you come from.” and Neji eyed him warily. “And others as well.” he watched his brother's boy intently.

“Nevertheless,” Hiruzen stood from where he sat. “While it remains to see what other matters deviate from your original timeline and ours, we will have much to look into.” an old hand landed heavily on his head. “I am glad you came to me for this, Neji.” before he bowed his head at the Hyuuga Head and left. Hiashi looked again at his nephew who was watching after the Third with a frown, still comforting his crying mother. He suppressed an undignified sigh. Azumi would be no help bringing him to speed with the notable differences he was to face here, nor what his place would be or how his knowledge would change things- Hiashi would have to tell the boy. For now, he would let mother and son talk and comfort one another.

xXx

Neji trained hard, determined to get stronger as fast as possible. His uncle had brought him aside before they returned to the compound, explaining things in a low voice that, had Neji been the age of his body, he'd have thought was stoic and cold. Now Neji heard the lingering concern and worry and the way his hand on his shoulder was tight against his brother's only child.

Neji had a week off from his team while he adjusted and no one but ANBU, the Third, his mother, Uncle, Grandfather and sensei knew that he wasn't the same as he was just yesterday. Not even that damnable Council, which hopefully would be put into place. More distracting and difficult to comprehend were that several people he knew, several of his fellow Konoha 11, were...Different.

His cousin Hinata, along with Ino and Sakura, and Lee and Naruto. Though according to Hiashi, the only one whose name was different was Hinata's- Neji would now have to adjust to a male Hinata named Hiaji. Then again, he'd also have to adjust to male Sakura and Ino as well, not to mention female Lee and Naruto. He frowned and hit the post hard enough to splinter it. There wasn't much his uncle could have told him about anyone but Hiaji and his teammate Lee (Neji never knew it before but apparently Hiashi had kept a close eye on him and his team by extension). So Neji was left to wonder how different the others were though he'd been told that there was no such thing as Akatsuki, especially not with Pein and Konan. Apparently they were brought into Konoha folds from Ame when they were younger by none other than the Three Sannin. Even more shocking- Orochimaru was in Konoha, most of his chakra sealed away though he was allowed to roam the village. Stranger still, the Uchiha Massacre had never happened. Or- not exactly like his own time. Instead, apparently Itachi had went to the Third and confessed that his father and a select few others were planning on overthrowing him and taking over Konoha entirely and killing off certain families. Those involved in the nefarious plot were executed. A surprisingly few amount and with the approval of their Head, Fugaku- after the Uchiha became a bit more open to the rest of the village. Tobi- or, Obito- was alive if still missing an eye and scarred, married to his former teammate- a woman named Rin and with two young kids of his own.

He demolished the post as his thoughts wandered. If the Akatsuki had never been formed, what did that mean? Or perhaps another organization was created in its place? Either way if Zetsu were still alive he would need to be destroyed. He wanted to talk to the Hokage more about it but his uncle had told him that the Third was very _very_ busy with the information Neji had provided and that he was looking in on leads about the people from his other life. Still, Neji worried. He froze for a moment before relaxing. Hanabi had decided to come watch him. He wondered at Hanabi and this Hinata- Hiaji's- relationship. Hanabi had adored her older sister but would the same be true for them now? He stopped for a moment, observing the destruction around him. He regulated his breathing easily- his body was weaker than he had become used to and he needed to work on adjusting to his smaller size. Despite the muscle memory his body had, his mind was still trying to wrap around this strange new reality he found himself in.

Although honestly he wasn't too worried about Naruto being a girl- he used that jutsu of his enough that Neji was sure no one back home would be surprised. Sometimes he used to go days, occasionally weeks in that form simply saying that he felt like it when asked. Of course then Sakura or Ino would hit him-her. Hinata had once confided in him that she thought it was because the Kyuubi didn't have a gender that Naruto so fluidly switched between male and female- seeing that the thing that impacted his life so heavily was neither male nor female. Neji had been stunned and a little nauseous when he'd learnt that. Personally, he'd never thought about the bijuu being male or female before and hadn't needed to know that bit of information.

Nevertheless, how different could a female Naruto be? One who, according to Hiashi, lived with her...Distant relative who shockingly enough, had been Pein though his real name was apparently Nagato. Neji believed in his friend fiercely and didn't think she'd be much different from the Naruto he'd come to treasure. Though Neji had been curious as to how Naruto was related to someone who had almost destroyed the world as they knew it. Apparently his mother was an Uzumaki.

He wasn't too concerned about Lee either- Lee was still Lee, he saw that earlier when he'd met them just yesterday morning. The only difference he could see was that she had a braid flowing beyond her bowl cut and a _slightly_ more effeminate form. Otherwise, his eyes were still assaulted with two people wearing green jumpsuits and orange weight laden garb with boxy brows. Though he was just a little bit curious about Ino and Sakura- now that they were boys, they wouldn't obsess over Uchiha right? How would that affect them? How different were they? The duo as he'd come to know them were both very smart, very strong nin but now that their beginnings weren't the same, how would they turn out? His worries for the future aside though, he stretched for a moment, his muscles sore and burning. Perhaps he would take a break for now.

He glanced over to Hanabi, her lips pursed and eyes narrowed. She disliked him- he could see it. He wondered how he'd treated Hiaji before if Hanabi's dislike of him was still the same. He frowned before turning away. He would travel into the village under the guise of lunch. He was sure his team wouldn't oppose to a meal with him, especially after he was more or less grounded to Konoha.

xXx

Neji frowned as Tenten led them to a very familiar place and his ears picked up a familiar sound as they got closer. As they went in, he stared. She still wore the same orange jacket and pants, he was relieved to see- like Lee, the only difference he could see so far was her hair. The vividly yellow locks were held back in a strange looking braid that he wasn't familiar with, not even one hair escaping the harsh looking style and the majority of the braid was twisted into a bun-like form at the back of her head in a concentration of color against the dusky tan of her neck. It took a few moments to register the people sitting by her. One was a man with red hair, head turned towards the bright girl with his hand holding his chin. On her other side, Neji was surprised to note Hiaji- his hair was the same as Hinata's at this time though his jacket had short sleeves and he wore shorts instead. He too was watching the oblivious girl, his face flushed and eyes adoring. He blinked. As far as he had known, back in his time Hinata had never approached Naruto. He wondered how much else was different. He was entirely blindsided, since he was paying so much attention, to realize that Lee had gathered up air to begin bellowing.

“NARUTO!” and the blonde perked up, turning in her seat with a wide familiar grin that made Neji freeze for a few moments.

“LEE!” and then launched herself at the green girl. The two laughed and tussled for a little.

“N-Neji.” his cousin greeted nervously.

“Hiaji.” he inclined his head and the other boy's eyes widened that there was no malice or sneer. Tenten seemed equally surprised and he could feel her stare boring into the side of his head. He ignored it and went to sit, Gai having already done so after chuckling at the girls rolling around on the floor. Neji chose the spot next to his cousin, who fidgeted.

“If you want,” he began cordially after ordering, “Perhaps we could train together? Since I'll be without missions for the next week.”

“I-I-I, um...Yes, o-of course.” for the most part, Hiaji didn't seem drastically different as a small part of Neji had feared. Neji was however, curious about Naruto and Lee's closeness. He'd seen Tenten's face when Lee had called out, seen the uneasiness and discomfort. It seems even now with a family member and a friend, she was still the outcast.

Both Hyuugas looked over as the redheaded man finally stood, grabbing both girls, Naruto by the collar and Lee by the back of her jumpsuit. He plopped Naruto back into her seat, vacating his own for Lee before sitting again, a distinctly bored look on his face. They watched as Naruto grinned at him before calling for more ramen, Lee beside her chiming in for her own order.

“So,” Neji asked his cousin, still watching Naruto as she proceeded to wolf down another huge bowl of ramen before it was switched out for another. “How long have you been here?” and he waved vaguely in the blonde's direction.

“T-two hours.”

“And did you eat?”

“I...I h-had two bowls...” he mumbled, fiddling with his fingers nervously. Neji glanced at him.

“Does uncle know you're here?” he nodded to the endless stomached girl. This question made Hiaji jump and stutter fearfully. “He won't mind.” he told the other boy. The signature Hyuuga eyes glanced at him before the gaze was skittering away.

“A-Akemi said w-we weren't t-t-to talk to her...” Hanabi's minder? Though Neji was sure that Hiashi said he'd have a talk to the rest of the clan about how they viewed and interacted with the jinchuriki.

“I'm sure she'll change her mind soon.” Neji told him confidently. Hiaji nodded, uncertain.

“NARUTO!” Lee shouted, “SHALL WE SPAR AFTER OUR MEAL?”

“BUSHY-BROW!” Naruto hollered back, “You don't need to yell, 'ttebayo, I'm right next to you,” she grinned before diving back into her ramen. “But sure! Right 'Gato-nii?” she turned her fox-like grin (eyes shut in that look that only made it more fox-like) to the redhead who stared back at her with ringed purple eyes. He nodded once and Lee whooped, throwing her hands up while Naruto did the same. “I'm totally gonna win this time, dattebayo, you'll see!”

“I look forward to your youthful attacks!” Lee grinned back broadly, practically vibrating in excitement.

“Ah, uh- N-Naruto-chan, m-may I come too? T-to w-watch,” Hiaji asked, stuttering and falling into flustered dazzled silence when the blonde turned her grin on him.

“Huh? Yeah sure! Oh hey, you okay? You're all red again. Are you sure you don't have a fever or somethin', dattebayo?” Neji's lips twitched as he suppressed a smile. Still entirely clueless.

“I'll come too. Since Lee _is_ my teammate.”

“REALLY?” and Neji politely did not wince at the volume of the three shouts from his teammates and sensei. Tenten's was more along the lines of incredulity while Lee and Gai were ecstatic. Naruto's eyes opened a sliver as she frowned exaggeratedly.

“You, girly?” she asked, then shrugged as she finished off her final bowl, eyes shut again. “Well I suppose it's fine as long as you don't yell at Lee like last time, 'ttebayo.”

Like last time? He wondered what he did and cursed that he didn't have this time's Neji memories. Still, Neji nodded obediently.

“Neji,” Tenten whispered nervously, “Are you sure? I mean, last time they decided to spar they almost tore down Gai-sensei's dojo!” he glanced at her.

“It'll be fine. Are you coming?” and he watched the redness bloom over her cheeks. Neji might not have been as popular as Sasuke but he still had his fair share of admirers as rookie of his own year. Tenten was one of them.

“O-oh, sure.” she smiled shyly. As Naruto bounded from her seat with a pleased stretch, she turned to her guardian.

“Hey hey, are you coming too, 'ttebayo?” she cocked her head. He stood as well, nodding complacently as she grinned. _“Yes!_ I never lose when 'Gato-nii is watching!” she turned to her green clad friend. “O~kay! Let's race, dattebayo!”

xXx

Their spar, while fierce, seemed to be more playful than serious to the two girls who talked and laughed and agreed to train together after Naruto got out of the Academy tomorrow. And as Tenten had said earlier, they caused a _massive_ amount of destruction. He deftly broke the log that was sent hurling near where they stood. This was _play_ to them.

“It keeps her from her pranks.” came the quiet murmur and Neji startled, glancing at Nagato. “Expending most of her energy with Rock-san and Might-san.” he leaned back. “And it helps her taijutsu.” strange ringed eyes glanced at him and Neji knew that this man knew who he was.

“I suppose even without her pranks, the villagers still..?” he trailed off and the man nodded.

“Given your new disposition, I'll suppose you were close to your own Naruto?”

“...Yes.”

“Then you know very well why they treat her as they do. I only hope it isn't as bad here as it was in your own time.” he said, calm voice belying the way his fingers dug into his arms. Neji was quiet for a few moments.

“I'm glad she has people who cared about her from the start. I think it can only make her even stronger, having more precious people to fight for.”

“Will of Fire.” Nagato shook his head almost fondly. “Certainly she has it.”

“She wouldn't be Naruto if she didn't.”

“Is it awkward for you?” he glanced at the younger boy. “She and your teammate were males as you knew them weren't they?”

“Naruto would switch between being male and female often enough that it isn't much of a difference, and Lee doesn't seem any different.” he offered quietly. “Although I do wish I knew more about the...Previous Neji.” he frowned.

“If it helps,” the man began, glancing over as Naruto gave a spirited war cry, “You weren't unusually cruel to her like most of the others.”

“But still cruel?”

“You treated her like you treated everyone else.” he said idly. “That's why she's comfortable enough around you to have given you a permanent nickname.”

“You mean she'll constantly be calling me girly?”

“Think of it as a term of endearment. Better than what she calls the Uchiha boy she's friends with.”

“Teme.”

“Ah, your Naruto called him that too?”

“They were bestfriends and rivals in one.”

“Sounds about right.” he nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 'grew up elsewhere' one.

Sarutobi Hiruzen breathed out through his nose harshly, gazing at the reports gathered about their many guests. Eighty-seven from their own village, thirty from Suna, twenty-one from Ame, six from Kusa, another six from Taki, nine from Getsu, twelve from Kodama, and three from his old student’s village, Oto. One hundred and seventy-four contestants. Certainly not the largest but it was a biannual event and many will be weeded out before reaching the second trial.

In all one hundred and seventy-four of them, there were four Uzumakis of name amongst them. Karin from Kusa, Ozuo and Emi from Taki, and Mikan from Kodama. There were a few scant sensei or chaperone who were Uzumaki as well but they didn’t interest him. Not as much as these children. Children the same age as a vivid Uzumaki he’d once known, one cruelly ripped from their hands by cruel thoughtless hate and apathy for her very existence and fate. But what would be the chances that she would attend the Chuunin Exams when they were held in Konoha? And if she were captured they would never let her compete, let alone keep her name. Still, he couldn’t find the will to try and stop the way his eyes picked up the name Uzumaki. It was like a beacon.

Since she’d been stolen from them he’d never given up the foolish hope she was still unharmed, still smiling as brightly as any star, as even the sun and that she would come home, scratch her head sheepishly and greet him as familiarly as she always did. The wound her disappearance made was one still fresh and bleeding. Even worse was when the other villages realized they, one of the greatest of shinobi villages, lost their jinchuriki. It was a blow that impacted every facet of their village and not for the better as many of those spiteful civilians and even some of the shinobi thought. The only good that came of the whole mess was learning about the treasonous thoughts a few of the Uchiha were nursing and learning about the extent of Danzo’s delusions. But this wasn’t the time for those thoughts. He looked back to the many files he needed to go through with a sigh. Regardless, there was always that blasted paperwork.

xXx

By the time the first exam was over, a chunk of the contestants had dropped out. It wasn’t, however, as many as hoped but Anko was on it with all her usual maniacal zeal. And by the time _that_ nasty part was over, there were only sixteen teams left, which was still an unusually high number for Leaf Exam standards. Especially so with how cutthroat and lethal some of the teams were; a good deal didn’t make the cut because either one, two or all three team members died or were too injured to continue. More concerning was the Suna jinchuriki. Orochimaru hummed. He certainly didn’t want his adorable little Oto children getting murdered in cold blood and he feared that would happen if they were set against him in the battles. And he _supposed_ he didn’t want the Konoha children involved to be slaughtered unnecessarily either. But the match-ups were randomized and as much as he wanted to see if he could tamper with it, he was sure his overly perceptive old sensei would notice it and disapprove very harshly. The redheaded boy wouldn’t be made Chunin anyways, there was no way he would. Terrifying. Kushina as a jinchuriki was never as beastly, as murderous.

He sighed wistfully as he thought of the woman. He’d have liked if he could have gotten her under his tutelage as well but not everything could always go his way. It was such a shame, her death. He still wondered what happened to her child though; Jiraiya had been particularly upset when she disappeared. Not like he could have gotten too close to her anyways, not with laws in place preventing any of those close to Minato or Kushina near the girl. For her own safety, being the infamous Namikaze’s daughter put her in a distinct kind of danger. Hell, no one was even allowed to know she was his daughter, that the Fourth even had a wife and child. This was not to say people couldn’t tell just looking at her but still. And either way, those laws meant to protect her only managed to damage her more in the end as he’d heard.

Many shinobi were gossips and knowledge, no matter how trivial seeming, could be made useful.

Regardless, it was likely the girl might be dead by now. How they’d not managed to find her was almost certain indication. That, or one of the villages were hiding the jinchuriki to themselves. Still, her being gone had done wonders for Konoha’s laws in Orochimaru’s opinion and had stopped what might have been a coup from the prestigious Uchiha family. Who knew what might have happened if it’d been allowed to fester any longer? He shifted in his heavy robes.

Hiruzen glanced at him, puffing at his pipe. They were in the Hokage office, relaxing more or less and enjoying tea. He was still just a little envious that he wasn’t a Kage in title. Oh sure, Village Heads might be referred to as Kage in their own village on occasion but only the leaders of the Five Great were given the title of Kage. He brushed back his hair and saw his old sensei’s amused look. Orochimaru pretended not to notice. It was amazing that when alone with the man he felt like a child again.

A figure appearing in the window didn’t ruffle either.

“Yo,” came the greeting as his old teammate clambered down. Again, Orochimaru pretended not to notice but the Hokage dipped his head just a little. He plopped himself down in the other seat in front of Hiruzen’s desk with about as much grace as those nasty summons of his. “How’re the brats doing?”

“None of mine were killed.” the yet was in his eyes because he knew just as well that Sabaku no Gaara was unhinged and cared nothing for lives. Orochimaru practically felt the expectant look even before Jiraiya turned his head towards him. “His are accounted for as well.”

“He only has one team in the third doesn’t he?”

 _“He_ is right here and more than capable of answering your questions.” Hiruzen pointed out.

“Yes, but _he_ is not talking to me right now.”

“And dare I ask why?” any sort of exasperation was ignored by the two.

“He _incorrectly_ thought that one of my characters _might_ have been based off of him. Which, might I say, is entirely untrue!”

“…The graceful, lethal Oromari.” Orochimaru spit out after a few silent moments, unable to control the vitriol because he was still absolutely _livid_ about it.

“Oromari is nothing like you!”

“Sinuous, serpentine movements? Long curtain of hair like spilled ink against pale skin? _Violet color on her eyelids bringing out the startling, hypnotizing yellow eyes?”_ he bit in immediate incensed response.

“Tsunade really enjoyed that character!” Jiraiya argued, “It’s probably the only one of my books she doesn’t give me the stink-eye for!”

“I don’t care if Tsunade liked it, _I_ don’t like it!”

“How did you even find out about Oromari, _who I maintain is in no way like you_ , that book was a special edition! There were only thirty copies made!”

“And you gave one copy to Tsunade. Another was bought by Anko.” he hissed. Jiraiya didn’t wince but both other men knew him well enough to know that he dearly wanted to. Orochimaru didn’t normally lose his cool level headed temper but this was absolutely shameful. If one of his villagers ever read it…

“Ah yes. I did indeed think the calculating, ruthless Oro-chan was quite similar to a certain snake summoner.” Hiruzen hummed and Orochimaru felt a level of slight horror that _their sensei had read the damn book_. Jiraiya gave the man a betrayed look and Orochimaru breathed deeply for a moment before turning his head away from both. “I was particularly immersed in the tangled love web between her, her assistant Tabuto and old teammate Tsun.” He stroked his goatee thoughtfully and Orochimaru diligently ignored both that and the way Jiraiya was tapping against his legs a little nervously.

Oh he would get his the next time the two sparred.

xXx

Hiruzen sat calmly, Suna’s Kazekage in the chair beside him. Orochimaru was a bit farther from the two while Jiraiya was as far from him as he could get, still heavily bandaged. Orochimaru had generously offered to pay for repairs to the training ground he’d destroyed. His precious students. He eyed the children left. Several teams had decided to quit when they realized the match-ups were randomized and that they could face Sabaku no Gaara which slimmed down numbers nicely. Still, preliminary battles were necessary. He believed in his children of course, but those left were certainly nothing to scoff at. He didn’t expect all wins, but he felt fairly good about the majority of the odds. His eyes flicked to the nobles who examined every Chunin Exam. Naturally, this competition wasn’t just about earning a new rank- more often than not, genin could earn the rank from their Kage or Village Heads or selected for tokubetsu training. People from across all over came to watch the Exams, all the better to show off strengths and power of each village and to have more missions given.

Then his eyes moved towards the families of the Leaf who were present. A good chunk of the crowd, even with as many nobles, visitors and ambassadors there were, was made up of clan members.

He, of course, paid dutiful attention to each child and fight. Severe injuries, poisons, traps, kekkei genkai, body modifications. Some he was disappointed by, some managed to make him feel interested. Inoichi’s daughter and the girl who’d gotten everything right on the first exam without cheating, their fight was interesting. Watching the prodigy Hyuuga belittle and demean his Main Branch cousin while they had important dignitaries watching would likely land both in hot water with the girl’s father. But the real concern was who Gaara would be paired with because there was no doubt that he would immediately murder his opponent. And as his children went up, he could see a certain line of tension as the amount of nin dwindled and Gaara had not yet fought. Leaving a larger chance that _they_ might have to face the monster.

“Uzumaki Emi vs. Uzumaki Mikan!” came the next and Hiruzen watched idly. Emi didn’t have the trademark red hair like her twin Ozuo (a brother whose team had forfeited) with her green hair but she was still very clearly an Uzumaki. The Taki girl looked both relieved and excited to begin her fight. Mikan, he couldn’t see much of. Long robes covered the majority of her body and even dragged on the ground- the sleeves likewise were very long and very loose. He frowned at that because a million and one ways she could be killed from that alone hit his mind. Her head was covered as well, by bandages and a tight fitting hat that covered her eyes from view as well. He wondered how she would fight.

Not ten minutes later he had his answer; the girl knew the Kage Bunshin technique. Knew it and _excelled_ at it. How a Kodama genin managed to learn and master (easily by the way she made it seem) such a high profile jutsu that in _many_ places were labelled kinjutsu for the sheer drain on chakra Hiruzen was entirely unaware. Her opponent was easily overwhelmed and entirely blindsided when she realized that the clones were solid and more than able to land hits. She had an even more difficult time because she couldn’t see the hand seals the other girl used because they were hidden in voluminous sleeves. After, Mikan bowed and then slunk back to her two teammates and sensei. She didn’t even seem winded at the incredible amount of chakra she just used. Even for an Uzumaki that would have made them sweat for only two or three. She pulled out at least _fifty_ of them.

He knew he wasn’t the only one intrigued by that display and heard murmurs.

Of course, then came the jinchuriki’s fight and their interest was quickly replaced with grave solemnity. He still felt thankful that it wasn’t his or one of Orochimaru’s children that were against the beast.

Soon enough came reprise, the upcoming battles given opponents properly and a much needed break in the meantime. He knew that when he went to his office, Jiraiya would be there and soon after him would come Orochimaru.

xXx

Kiui frowned at the other boy for a moment but it didn’t much affect Takumi. Takumi was as indifferent as Mikan tended to come off as, though he was less vicious than his dear little sister and his calm was through and through. Speaking of his darling sister, he glanced to her. As usual, she was covered by an excess of dark fabric. He knew under it, she didn’t wear much besides those loose pants. More bandages bound her chest, around her hands and knuckles, and her ankles. And of course, she wore no footwear. He never did understand her aversion to shoes.

“Ramen,” the girl said and he perked up. If there was anything he could use to get on his sister’s good side, it was ramen. Of course, it did tend to take a good chunk out of his wallet but that was money easily replaced! His sister’s favor was worth it.

“I saw a stand just over there!” he replied happily, grabbing where he knew her hand was under the fabric, tugging his complacent little sister along. Takumi, the bastard, lingered close to his sister. There were already a few people in the stand but they looked like locals and neither his sister nor their other teammate seemed inclined to acknowledge them. And since his sister wasn’t bothering with them, he wouldn’t either.

His sister might seem cold and apathetic but she was really just a very simple person. Not in a mean way or anything, he would never say something ill of her! She just tended to have a one track mind, regardless of her prowess in pranking and stealth. She could use those skills, and remarkably well but it was just easier to use brute force. That and, the only reason she was acting so weirdly vacant was because of where they were. He may not know a whole lot about how she had been treated before their family had taken her in, but it was enough to set him to boiling uncharacteristic fury.

She was anxious here, and it made her dazed and hesitant, unlike her usual boisterous self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just love the little interlude with Orochimaru and Jiraiya and 'Oromari', not gonna lie. I feel like it's something Jiraiya might do if he thought Orochimaru wouldn't know about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An obligatory Highschool AU. Sort of. With paranormal tinges.

She woke with a snort, flinging her hand to hit the toad-shaped alarm into silence. For a few moments she simply grumbled- her usual brash energy would come to her in a moment or two and then she would zoom through her morning preparations and then scarf down breakfast like a woman possessed. Ah, but this morning was special. It was the first day of this new school in her parents old home town. Although saying it that way implied that it wasn't a hugely prestigious and acclaimed area known for cranking out geniuses, prodigies and generally, the best of the best. The amount of kids from other villages and even countries only made its acclaim more widespread.

That's what her dad had blathered on about. Her uncle Kurama had told her that all that meant was that it was a school of snobbish rich kids who would look down their noses at her, even if she was the offspring of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki and goddaughter of Kakashi Hatake, _and_ unofficial granddaughter of Jiraiya, famous author of the Icha Icha Paradise franchise and 'favorite brat' of famous medic Tsunade. But most importantly, the redhead had smirked smug as any bastard, niece to the great and powerful Kurama. Not that many people knew exactly what made him so great and powerful. She let out a huff before her brand of 'morning person' showed up making her grin broadly, the marks on her dusky tanned cheeks making her look more fox-like than she already did.

Well technically Kurama wasn't her uncle and technically nor was he her mother's brother. But then, when an age-old demon who'd become legends and history decided to take on someone into his tails, so to speak, there was no refuting him. Besides she thought happily, she already had four tails all from sheer power she was amassing. But her fur was reddish orange. Kurama's was a darker shade, even though he said that when most kitsune get their ninth tail, their fur would become white or gold. He said his didn't change simply because he was the Lord or Master of kitsune or something.

She almost tripped herself tugging on her underwear (she was in the habit of sleeping nude) and had to take off her bra to fix a twisted strap before she could finally move onto her usual bright orange camisole with the lace at the top. It always made her feel so girly and pretty, unlike most of her wardrobe. But, she figured now that she had to deal with a uniform with a mandatory skirt for girls, she might get a bit more attention for being female rather than the loud boisterous prankster she was known as in her old and much loved school in Nadeshiko, the all girls school that trained them up much harder than the separate school for boys. She sighed. She would keep in contact with them of course. She quickly shimmied into her new school regulation skirt- a plain but rather fetching red, and wrestled her way into a clean black button-up shirt. She didn't bother with all of the buttons, just like she didn't bother tucking it in because- blegh, who even does that anymore?

So the top few and bottom few buttons went undone, and then she plopped down on her bed, tails wiggling excitedly, their writhing making crackling sparks of lightning light up behind her as she pulled on black socks that slid up on her thighs. It was either that or full out stockings which- Naruto didn't like sleeping in clothes and if she was going to wear underwear and a skirt, she did not need an _extra_ layer, thank-you-very-much. Her long kitsune ears flickered as she looked around for the red tie. She would get her dad to fix it for her when she went down for breakfast. Hell, if it weren't for her father setting her school clothes nice and neatly folded on top of her vanity, she probably would have lost them already or they'd be in a crumpled pile somewhere in the other piles of crumpled clothes. Her doting daddy was always so thoughtful. Still! She flung the tie over her shoulder, traipsing her way to the bathroom to take care of morning bodily issues and brush her teeth properly- Kurama was especially stern with keeping her pretty teeth pearly- especially her fangs. Said it added a certain amount of menace he liked.

Not that many would be seeing it- her tails would be hidden into her body, her ears shrunken and morphed to look mostly human (if a tad extra pointy). Her hoshi no tama, disguised as an earring would be covered by a little illusion too- it had the tendency to glow and that might draw too much attention to the precious little ball. She pouted at her claws. While they could be regrown in an instant, it still pained her to think of not having them or seeing her tanned hands without them. She sighed at the orange painted nails, not claws anymore but still a little long and still a _tad_ bit pointed at least. And then she was flouncing back into her mess of a room, throwing herself into an abused stool at her vanity to begin the arduous task of trying to tame the wild spiky mess that was her bright yellow (not even blonde but _yellow_ ) hair. Frustrated, she huffed for a moment, glaring at her reflection.

Her ears perked up and she grinned when her burnt orange shoji door slid open (Kushina had refused the blindingly bright orange her daughter originally wanted to dye the normally white paper) opened to reveal her 'uncle'. He grinned, sharp and intimidating- to anyone but the rambunctious blonde that was.

“Having issues, brat?”

“My hair, 'ttebayo.” she said bluntly and the tall man snickered. In regards to his current form, Naruto could say that he did look sort of similar to her mother- his long red hair and even sort of wide and powerful build. Though if anyone would call Kushina wide or stocky, they'd be through a few layers of wall before having the life beaten from them. Kurama had even been so considerate as to take some of the same facial features in this human disguise, though he refused to share her round face or her shortness. Mostly because they weren't fit for a yokai god or master or whatever he liked to call himself. When Kushina had bravely pointed out (her temper could rival the legendary kitsune's and she wasn't afraid to throw punches or kicks at him) that Naruto had her rounded face and shortness, Kurama had only snorted.

Naruto frowned at him when he grinned at her broadly, stalking over. In the mirror's reflection, she saw his fox form, though smaller so as to fit more with his human size. He'd told her before that it was different for each kitsune- some showed their real forms in reflections, some their shadows, a few when drunk tended to let their tails show regardless of how many illusions they had. Many had reverted to true form after dealing with... _Dogs_. It was why Naruto had never been able to get a puppy. She and dogs got along fine, fantastic even, but Kurama couldn't stand them. But then she was paying more attention to the image in the mirror as his paws fluffed her hair for a moment before deviously and speedily putting them into two long bushy pigtails and she gasped. Her mother refused to allow her father (who delighted in playing with her hair) to put their daughter's hair into pigtails anymore, saying it looked childish.

Naruto had been devastated and Kurama had been snickering too much to be of any help. It was incredibly difficult, after all, to pull her hair up and put it into a ribbon or hair tie on her own. Then Kurama made her even happier when he used bright orange ties and then flicked the edges of the cloth up and it almost looked like little fox ears.

She whirled in her seat, grabbing his trim waist happily and burying her face into a hard muscular stomach. “I love you, 'Rama!” came the muffled shout and he chuckled, playing with one of the fluffy collections of blonde hair on either side of her head. Personally, he only liked it in pigtails because when she got angry or frustrated, they tended to bristle out like fur and it just looked hilarious. He leaned down to nuzzle his face in her hair and she happily nuzzled back and purred, giving a small chirp. Extremely pleased with this, he huffed into her hair, smearing his scent onto her.

“Wha- oi! Don't do that, you said there were dog people at Konoha!” and his lips settled into a decidedly petulant look.

“The Inuzuka clan...Bunch of wet dog smelling bastards made a deal with a dog demon back in the old days. Low class bunch, I can tell you now.” and she snorted in response, butting her head up against his chin and he smiled again. “But fine. I don't know why you can get along with such ruffian beasts as _dogs_ , but-” he waved it off before hugging her again. “As long as you keep the slobbering brutes away from me.”

“Of course, Kurama.” before she grinned and stood from her spot. She didn't even come up to his shoulder.

Damn her shortness.

xXx

Her father immediately threw himself at her, smiling and squirming and generally worshiping his baby girl. And squealing and petting her hair in absolute delight. His wife put a stop to it with a well aimed throw with a frying pan.

“Good morning, Narut- what is that?” her mother's pleasant greeting turned cold and aggravated.

“My new uniform! Don't you like it?” Naruto smiled innocently as Kurama crept in, quickly devouring a small mountain of fried tofu. And he complained about _her_ eating habits.

“Not. That.” she pointed the spatula in her hand at her daughter threateningly. “The _hair_ , dattebane.”

“Kurama did it for me, dattebayo!” she grinned as she grabbed the bento her father had made her, delicately shoving it and a huge thermal of undoubtedly ramen into her school bag. She poked at her out cold father with her foot. “Papa.” she called and the man woke up instantly, grinning up brightly at his daughter and entirely ignoring the huge bump on the back of his head. “Can you help me with my tie dattebayo?” and the man sprung up from where he'd been laying.

“Of course, Naruto-chan~! Papa would do anything for you!” he crooned, slim fingers deftly fixing her tie perfectly. She heard her mother grumble before grabbing the both of them and shoving them into the dining room. Since they'd arrived in Konoha, Jiraiya had more or less given them the unused home he had in Konoha (always traveling for his 'research'). It was a huge, traditional house with tatami floors and shoji and painted fusuma, windows large paneless circles. The sprawling wooden structure, elevated slightly and with thatched roofs, was a beautiful home.

 _After_ they'd spent the first three days cleaning it and storing all of the old 'research' material elsewhere. Even though they all owned all the Icha Icha books (though her father didn't know Naruto had them and her mother didn't know she also had a full collection), and sometimes Kurama would sneak some of the old transcripts and pictures and videos out for them to giggle over. Not that Kurama would ever admit to giggling.

Her mother plopped her onto one of the zabutons, she grinned brightly at her mother's special home made ramen recipe. It would be _hot hot hot_. Naruto loved it.

After devouring as much as she could in the time frame, Kurama growled and grabbed her by her collar.

“C'mon brat, or you'll be late.” and then she was hugging her parents and promising to tell them all about her day when she got home and then she was finally at the door, slipping on her shoes as Kurama slid into his own sandals. He couldn't wear his preferred traditional ones, not when he would be on the motorcycle (at least, that's what Kushina ordered). Kurama had taken up the chore of taking Naruto to and from school. She watched him flick out his sunglasses and grin wildly. Well. She would have to sit on the hem of her skirt then.

xXx

The school was a massive thing- the main building, and two other buildings made up Konoha Academy. One of the buildings was dedicated entirely to two floors of gyms and the rest to the various sports they boasted. Including various martial arts in the two dojo, though it seemed that boxing was for some odd reason, more popular. Kurama skidded to a stomach-churning stop a good walk down from the looming entrance gate. Naruto easily swung herself off, careful not to let her skirt fly before she took off the helmet, her two gravity-defying pigtails entirely unaffected. She grinned at the man who grinned back. He never wore a helmet. “Alright brat, you need me you know what to do.”

“Got it, boss!” she handed the helmet back. He snorted, reaching out to tug on a pigtail fondly before roaring off. She grinned as she turned to the school. She wasn't worried- she was Naruto Uzumaki (Kushina had snarled and shrieked until Minato crumpled and let their firstborn keep the Uzumaki name- they had yet to give her a Namikaze sibling though) and she was more than confident she could easily make friends. Before she even passed the gates, even!

By the time third period rolled around, Naruto was very, very pleased with herself. The first person she'd befriended was an older student who, despite being male, had a very feminine and pretty face. His name was Haku and he was a gentle soul (even though she learned he had an interesting fascination with senbon). Even better, she could smell some sort of bloodline on him. She wasn't sure what it was though, and politely refrained from asking. She would be eating lunch with him later by one of the huge trees in the main courtyard.

The second person to fall into her clutches- ahem, join her in her quest for friendship was a boy who had just as much energy as her and looked just as outrageous- he had a green bodysuit peeking out from his uniform, a shiny black bowl cut and big boxy eyebrows over wide round eyes. Lee Rock was totally interesting and got into Konoha for his excellence in multiple martial arts. She would be training with him in their free gym period later (apparently for the first week, students got to do what they wanted in the physical fitness building- an attempt to encourage them into a team or sport).

The third she haggled into friendship was a boy who was simply too lazy to escape her energetic endeavors. He had something to do with demon deals too, she could feel it. But Shikamaru Nara wasn't too bothered by her and when she'd demanded he spend lunch with her and her other new friend, all he did was sigh out a troublesome before wandering off to his class with his pineapple head floating away in the crowd. A fourth was an Inuzuka girl from a branch line named Iku with her mess of dark brown hair and strangely slit pupils with no iris to speak of. She even had a dog stuffed in her bag which yipped and panted happily as they chattered in one of the classes after their syllabus was handed out.

But naturally, there were some people who just didn't get along- she learnt this quickly when she met an _asshole_ named Kankuro who had weird paint on his face. He didn't have a demon deal- no, there was a spirit involved not a demon. They'd almost gotten into a fistfight before the boy's sister broke it up and hauled him away, hissing something about their little brother.

Or Kabuto, a sleazy older boy whose eyes seemed oily to her beneath his polite demeanor.

But then on the other hand, she'd met her cousin Karin- which was pretty cool and the other girl was a lot like her mother. They had grinned at one another and made promises to have their families get together in a real Uzumaki style reunion. And speaking of relatives, another one was a councilor there though she hadn't met him yet. But Nagato Uzumaki sounded pretty interesting.

But the best thing so far...

“Yo.” came the dull greeting, twenty minutes into class and masked face buried in an Icha Icha Paradise.

...Was that Kakashi had somehow been blackmailed into being a teacher and she had four classes with him. Being the lazy ass he is, he never checked the roster of his students and her becoming a student there had never been mentioned to him. “I'm Kakashi Hatake, call me Kakashi-sensei not Hatake-sensei and when it's your turn, stand up and tell the class your name, your likes, dislikes and dreams.” he drawled, still not bothering to look up from his book. She squirmed in her seat in excitement. “It will start with the person in the desk closest to the door and continue in the front row, and from the last person, move onto the person behind them in the next row and continue on.” he leaned against the blackboard behind him. This was the only classroom she'd seen so far without a digital board. She knew exactly what he was going to do and had thus positioned herself to be the last person to introduce herself.

It began with a fangirl. A brainy fangirl, but a fangirl and one with pink hair that immediately attracted Naruto's attention. She wondered if the girl dyed it or if it was natural. She would bet money it was natural (and win). And then it moved onto the source of her adoration, a particularly moody sounding boy who kept his voice in a low tone who said quite frankly, that his likes and dislikes were nobody's business (which meant Naruto now needed to find it all out) and that his dream was to surpass his older brother. Whatever that meant. Poor thing looked like he had an inferiority complex. Though she frowned as she remembered that Uchiha was one of the clans that had the freaky eye powers, the same as Kakashi's gifted eye and awesome cousin Obito came from that family too. Well. Some of them have the freaky eye thing at any rate. She shrugged. The boy seemed too wrapped up in himself to focus on anything else, so she wouldn't have to worry. Another fangirl, this one with pale blonde hair and a bit of confident sass went up next. And so on and so forth, Naruto only paying attention to interesting people. Like Sai- weird Sai. She would endeavor to drag him to lunch with her after this. Regardless of what he had to say in the matter. He had some sort of pact with a spirit, which only made him more interesting.

But then it was finally her turn. Her grin was broad and immediately made the people who turned to her (some hadn't bothered to look back at all, entirely uninterested) a little wary. “My name's Naruto Uzumaki!” and she watched the man's book fall from his fingers as his head snapped up, one visible eye wide. “I like ramen and my family, I hate the three minutes it takes for instant ramen dattebayo and my dream,” she grinned even wider, opening her eyes a tiny bit from their closed position. Kakashi knew the look there. She was going to do something very, very mean. “Is, of course, to marry Kakashi-sensei and give lots of grandbabies to my parents!”

And goal! She thought to herself as he choked on his spit, the ones who weren't looking at her before turning in their seats incredulously. She burst into belly shaking peals of laughter.

“Nah, my real dream is to definitely pester, prank and generally humiliate everyone for the greater amusement of the whole!” she grinned before flopping back into her seat, feeling _especially_ proud of herself.

“You'll be staying after class.” Kakashi finally managed to croak.

“But sensei! We're not married yet, 'ttebayo!”

“Naruto!”

xXx

She cheerfully introduced her friends to eachother. Of course Inuzuka and Nara were well known names and particularly this Nara. The main family's only child. He mumbled and laid back against the tree, more than content to simply stare at the sky and go through lunch without eating.

“Naruto-chan,” Iku began with an excited squirm as they pulled their lunches out. “I've been hearing about you for the last two periods! Is it true you said your dream was to marry and have lots of babies with Kakashi-sensei?” at this, they listened to Shikamaru snort. Naruto grinned, rubbing the back of her head.

“Yup! It wasn't my real dream though, and I told them right after! I just wanted to mess with Kakashi.” she snickered. “He's my big brother, 'ttebayo. Well not really, but he's kind of my adopted brother?” she let a smug foxy grin over her features, “And the lazy bastard didn't know I'd be here! It was the best! And I have three more periods with him too!” she whooped cheerfully. Then turned to Sai. “Sai, ya creepy bastard! Whatcha doing?” and the polite smile on the super pale teen was directed at her.

“Drawing.” he said bluntly. Naruto tackled him abruptly- the boy didn't seem to mind her clingy affection so she didn't see a reason not to do it, looking over his shoulder at the sketch he was making. Then threw herself back on the grassy ground behind him, howling with laughter. He had made a rather fantastic likeness of the scene in Kakashi's room after she'd announced her first 'dream'. Kakashi's horrified stricken features were captured well despite his face being mostly covered by a mask. The body image was pretty telling, squished up to the blackboard in a futile effort to get away. And her away in the corner, standing there proudly with her hands on her hips and her usual foxy grin. The rest of lunch was spent badgering Sai about his artsy skills and leaning against Haku as he fed her strange foods from his home village.

And then she was going to what was basically sex ed. With a brazen woman who reminded Naruto nostalgically of Nadeshiko. And the woman had called her out on it, grinning and throwing her head back to laugh, sauntering up to her and slapping her back heartily. Saying that they were going to get along just fine. And then they were all pulled into a lengthy and in-depth description on the hymen and the many many myths and tales around it. It was actually pretty interesting and very _very_ misogynist. After the initial complaints of having to actually learn something on the first day, the woman had merely snorted and said she'd been told to teach them this particular thing today by the principle. And that for the next two weeks they would be learning every little thing there was to know about sex, sexual organs, sex myths and so on.

The reason, she'd grinned with her rather distracting breasts puffed out, was because it was highly relevant when there were so many hormonal teenagers crammed into a school. In that class, filled with mortified, horrified or lecherous faces, Naruto met her next friend to tell her parents about. Another one of the eye-clan things, from a painfully shy and easily embarrassed girl named Hinata Hyuuga. They had the next class together and Naruto gleefully left the room, idly blathering on loudly about how interesting it was to know that in the past, women would wait until they were on their periods to get married so that there would be the famous 'blood on the sheets'. Hinata looked like all the blood seemed to collect in her face as Naruto kept her arm looped with her own.

Naruto's wide fox grin only got wider as people cringed away from them for her conversation.

Walking into Kakashi's classroom (evidently, he'd checked his rosters and was actually in the classroom already waiting), she walked right up to his desk.

“Kakashi-sensei!” she grinned and he stared at her warily.

“...Yes, Naruto?” he murmured as more students flowed in, sitting in random seats.

“Mitarashi-sensei taught us all about the hymen today!” and the blonde delighted that she once again made the man's book drop as he stared at her through a wide black eye. She heard Hinata's small squeak. “And, and! We're gonna learn all sorts of things about sex for the next week! Isn't that nice that they want to make sure their students are well informed, 'ttebayo?” then she turned, grabbed Hinata's hand and plopped her and the other girl down with broad grins. Kakashi was still staring at her and she smiled winningly. Then the bell rang, bringing him out of his stupor. He shook his head, dreading the coming year and mourning his cool suave reputation around the school. Naruto would surely demolish it.

And then came Kakashi's introduction method, stopping Naruto before she could stand and telling her that he was sure everyone knew her by now (the rumors flew fast) and moved right onto Hinata.

“Ah- um, I'm H-Hinata Hyuuga a-and I...” she stuttered nervously. Naruto quickly got her attention.

“Ne ne, Hinata-chan, just pretend you're only talking to me, dattebayo!” she whispered quietly enough that most wouldn't hear it. While whispering wasn't her usual form, she could in fact, be quiet when she wanted to. Which wasn't often.

“O-oh! W-well, I like m-my little s-sister H-Hanabi and f-friendly people.” she glanced shyly at a grinning Naruto, “I d-don't like b-bullies and my d-dream is...”, she fidgeted, fingers fiddling together.

“Yes, Hinata?” Kakashi prodded gently.

“T-to definitely make a-alot of friends.” before she flushed hotly, sitting down and hiding her face. Naruto leaned over, rubbing her back with a happy smile and offering encouragement. And so on and so forth until another interesting name popped up. Naruto dutifully paid attention because after Iku introduced herself loudly (and grinning and waving at Naruto who returned the gesture with just as much fervor), her cousin from the main branch went up. He had two red triangles on his cheeks and his smile was wolfish, his own dog barking confidently. His standard Konoha uniform (black slacks, black button up and red tie) was thrown off by the large gray jacket he wore, with black fur at the hood, sleeves and hem.

“I'm Kiba Inuzuka! I like my dog and fighting, I don't like super boring arrogant snobs.” at this he glanced at Uchiha who glared at him with narrowed eyes, “Or people who don't like dogs! And my dream is to definitely always win any fight!” he grinned proudly. She snickered behind her hand.

xXx

She sighed happily, exchanging numbers with Hinata, Haku, Iku, Lee and pestering both Sai and Shikamaru to exchange theirs as well. She already had Karin's number. She would make more friends as the week progresses she was sure. She waved back at Hinata who would be waiting for her cousin, the others already gone before she vaulted down the steps to the gate, rushing by and shouting out warnings all the while.

She almost bowled over Haruno, Yamanaka and Uchiha as the two girls clung to either of his arms but swerved last minute to avoid them, twirling before dashing to tackle Kurama a few yards down.

“Oi!” he spat, trying and failing to pry her off.

“Kakashi is coming over for dinner, dattebayo!” she grinned up at him and he scowled before shoving the helmet at her. Kurama did not like Kakashi and vice versa.

“Like I care!” the redhead barked before settling on his bike. “Now get on before your parents have an aneurysm. I can smell _dog_ from here.”

“Someone's in a bad mood.” she teased.

“That's because there's a damn weasel with damn Uchiha eyes.” he muttered in a low growl. Naruto's head cocked to the side as she slipped on the helmet. She got on behind him when he refused to say anything else, fixing her skirt under her before they tore off, the loud rev startling the three people she'd almost knocked over just earlier.

xXx

“Boys, my baby's been meeting boys…” Minato mumbled to himself dejectedly in a corner. Naruto grinned brightly, having finished her lengthy tale about her day. Kushina was laughing loudly, ducked over her lap and holding her shaking belly. And then a door was opening and Kakashi was there. As quick as he'd stepped into the room, Kushina straightened herself out, staring at him through a solemn face.

“Kakashi,” she began gravely and the young man tensed. “I want lots and lots of grandbabies, as soon as possible!” and then burst into more hysterical laughter at the way he lost all color, staring at her through a horrified eye. While the redhead was rolling on the floor, a sudden attack from the side almost knocked poor Kakashi out. He was fast though and hurriedly avoided his old sensei's kick. The older man stared at him through a stony look.

“So that was your plan all along,” he muttered more to himself in a low voice and steely blue eyes. “Get close to me, only to steal my precious Naru-chan! Pretending to be a protector so you could- so you could-!” and obviously he was imagining some sort of corrupt scene between his old student and his precious baby girl. “Argh!” and he lunged at the silver haired teacher again, the other stuttering and spluttering out denials.

“Keh.” Kurama grunted as he tugged Naruto's hair from the pigtails, immediately grooming through the spiky mass of yellow hair. “Idiots.” he muttered before sitting behind his protege and burying his nose in her hair. “Ah? Were you hugging some boy?”

“Huh? Oh! Well I hugged Haku! At first when I saw his face I thought he was a nee-san but then I saw the uniform! He's really pretty.” she beamed up at him in the usual Uzumaki grin. “Ah, but Lee hugged me too!” she cocked her head to the side. Then shrugged and tugged her tie off to slap on the table in front of her and unbutton and slip off her school uniform shirt so she lounged around in her thigh-highs, skirt and bright orange camisole. Kurama promptly plastered himself across her back, grinding his chin on her head as her illusions slipped away. Her ears folded back, her hoshi no tama glowing prettily from its place on her ear.

“'Rama-sama!” she whined in annoyance and she could practically feel his smirk. Kushina finally managed to calm down enough to pull herself up.

“Alright alright- Naruto, fetch your father, dattebane. We've got catching up to do!” she grinned.

“Papa!” the girl called and the man froze where he was about to dive off of a cabinet to turn to his daughter.

“Of course, Naruto-hime~!” he swooned, leaping gracefully over with sparkles in his eyes and practically glowing as he slid into place next to her, snatching her from Kurama to set in his lap and cuddle fiercely.

“Sensei!” Naruto grinned, “It's safe now.” she told the wary man brightly. He eyed her cautiously- it was her fault that the blond man had been after him- but slowly made his way over, sitting next to Kushina and far from Minato.

xXx

She was greeted with an enthusiastic punch and then small tussle with Lee the next morning outside the school gate.

“Naruto, my lovely blossoming flower friend! Perhaps we can spar again today?” the other boy smiled, even white teeth giving off a small 'ping' sort of noise and giving a thumbs up. The boy was in a grade above her (as was Hinata's cousin, according to the timid girl) but apparently didn't have many who he called friend. So of course, she was always glad to have more precious people!

“Bring it on Lee! I'll totally beat your ass!” she laughed. Yesterday their spar had been more about feeling eachother out than actually testing their mettle.

“YOSH! Your youth is inspiring, Naruto! Ah, I must go now! Gai-sensei will be waiting for me! I shall see you then, Naruto!” before dashing off with a wave. She cocked her head to the side a little. Gai, Gai...Hadn't she heard Kakashi mention a Gai? Pah, she thought with a shrug. A muttered 'troublesome' stole her attention and she turned with a wide grin to see Shikamaru.

“Shikamaru!” she greeted with a boisterous bear hug. The boy wheezed before she allowed his feet to touch the ground again. Beside him, a large boy snorted in amusement. Her eyes immediately honed in on the chip bag. She gasped. “Is that...The ultra super-rare winter crab flavor?!” and the brunet with the swirls on his cheeks (demon deal...) paused before his eyebrows rose up. He turned to his dark-haired friend.

“Your taste in women has gotten better.” he told him with a grin. Naruto snickered as Shikamaru groaned, muttering another troublesome under his breath with his hands shoved in his pockets. “I'm Choji Akimichi.”

“Naruto Uzumaki!” she greeted happily. “Nice to meet'cha!”

“Ah, the one who wants to marry Hatake?”

“Pfft, like I'd really marry that old man!” she grinned, “He's like my uncle!” then she leaned in close with gleaming eyes and a wide grin, “Plus I think he might be ga-”

“Naruto-chan.” came the smooth, cheerful greeting and she almost jumped.

“Ahahaha...Hi, Kakashi-sensei!” she turned her megawatt smile on him. “Oh look, there's another friend, better go see her, bye!” and she deftly darted off and away from the twitch of his eye and leaving the bemused Shikamaru and definitely amused Choji behind with the man. She tackled Karin from behind, whooping in joy when the other girl automatically tried to throw her to the ground.

“Karin!” she greeted with a wide grin and soon a matching expression was on her face.

“Naruto! My mama told me your ma is like, a second cousin, so we're definitely related.”

“Pfft! As if we couldn't already tell!” the blonde beamed.


End file.
